


(Quarter)Master and (Whitehall)Commander

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	1. Chapter 1

청년은 한가할 때면 CCTV 관제실에서 레벨 3의 타겟 하나를 눈으로 좇고 있었다. 키가 크고, 코트에 파란 목도리를 감고 다니는 그 남자는, 꽤 이름을 떨치고 있는 인터넷 탐정이었다. 청년은 사람들과 어울리며 가십을 논하지 않았지만, 트위터와 블로그의 이슈에 대해서는 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 남자를, 그리고 그와 함께 다니는 금발의 키 작은 남자를 때때로, 한참동안 들여다보았다.

그들은 타겟이었다. MI6의 상부에서는 이들 두 사람에 대해 몇년째 감시를 계속해 오고 있었다. 인터넷상에서 이슈를 일으킨 것은 비교적 최근. 뛰어나긴 했지만, 그 이유만으로 보호해야 한다면 런던의 CCTV를 지금의 몇 배로 늘려도 모자라겠지. 사건과 관련된 사람을 보호하는 것도, 그렇다고 숨겨둔 요인도 아니라는 것도 명백했고, 그 이유에 대해서도 어느정도 짐작가는 구석들이 있었지만, 그 이유에 대해 깊이 파들어가는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

"또 관제센터에 가나?"

늙은 쿼터마스터는, 청년의 뒤통수를 향해 그 속내를 들여다보듯 말을 던졌다.

"예."

청년은 아직 신입이었고, 푸르도록 젊었다. 하지만 그만큼의 의기가 있거나, 세상사 하나하나에 대해 모순을 파고드는 타입은 아니었다.

"이렇게까지 집요한 관찰기록이라니, 기술적인 흥미가 생기지 않을 수 없잖아요."  
"물론 그렇지."

늙은 쿼터마스터는 웃었다. 청년의 흥미거리는 언제나 기술적인 부분이었다. 그의 눈동자는 마치, 청년이 아주 어렸던 시절 쿼터마스터가 사용하던 허큘리스 그래픽카드의 초록색, 또는 호박색, 혹은 그 두 색을 섞은 듯한 이채를 띠며 그가 아직 알아채지 못한 패턴들과 습득하지 못한 지식들을 향해 빛났다.

"높은 사람들의 변덕이란 참 유난스럽다는 생각은 하지 않고?"  
"뭐-."

청년은 무감하게 대답했다.

"그 인터넷 탐정이잖아요. 셜록 홈즈라고 했던가."  
"그렇지. 자네는 아직 접근 권한이 없겠군."  
"예."  
"해킹도 아직 안 한 것 같고."  
"자꾸 해킹하면, 위성시스템 접근권한을 빼버리시겠다고 하셨잖아요."

청년이 투덜거렸다.

"제가 자꾸 해킹하니까, 쿼터마스터께서도 보안을 강화하시는 거고."  
"그래, 뭐 곧......"

쿼터마스터는 청년을 향해 사람 좋은 미소를 지어 보였다. 그는 결혼하지 않았다. 나라를 위해 모든 것을 바친 것이나 다름없는 인생이었다. 한때는 소련의 스파이들을 막기 위해 동분서주하는 요원들을 위해 수도 없이 많은 무기들을 만들었고, 또 지금은 늙은 나이에도 쉬지 않고 온갖 기술들로 무장하며 요원들의 목숨을 구해 온 이 노인은 이제 더는 일을 하기 어려울 만큼 나이가 들었다.

"얘야."

그런 그에게도, 수많은 부하들이 있었다. 더러는 일에 지쳐 그만두고, 더러는 현장요원을 서포트하기 위해 외국으로 날아갔다가 요원과 함께 살해당하기도 했다. 친구같고 동생같고 아들같았던 동료들을 하나하나 잃고, 그 뒤에야 그는 이 청년을 만났다. 감정에 무디고, 기술적인 이슈에만 푹 빠져 있는, 어쩐지 무언가 중요한 것들이 결여되어 있는 것 같으면서도 당장에라도 만개할 꽃을 안고 있는 것 같은 청년을. 노인은 그를, 마음 속으로 신이 그에게 주신 자신의 손자라고 생각했다. 이 Q 부서는 평생, 그의 자랑이자 그의 왕국이었다. 이 모든 왕국의 유산을 물려줄 만한 사람을, 그는 이렇게 결국 만나고야 말았다. 노인은 손을 들어, 키가 크고 깡마른 청년의 곱슬머리를 헝크러뜨렸다.

"......쿼터마스터?"  
"내 이름을 알려주마."  
"그건 극비잖아요."  
"그래. 하지만 난 곧 은퇴할 거고, 내 이름으로 불려본 지도 정말 오래 되었던 것 같구나."  
"......"  
"내 이름은 데스먼드 부스로이드란다."  
"부스로이드......"

그 이름을 기억하려는 듯 한번 더 뇌는 청년을 바라보며 노인은 미소지었다.

"언젠가는 너도, 이 순간을 기억하게 될 지도 모르지. 네가, 네 이름을 잃게 된 뒤에."  
"쿼터마스터."  
"머지 않았다, 얘야. 그런데."

노인은 장난기어린 표정으로 말을 이으며, 눈을 찡긋해 보였다.

"그때 웬 우산 들고 다니는 애늙은이가 와서 헛소리를 하거들랑, 보안 위반이라고 하고 엉덩이를 걷어차서 내쫓아 버리거라."


	2. Chapter 2

늙은 쿼터마스터가 은퇴하고, 그 자리는 잠시 공석으로 남았다. 그 자리를 물려받을 이는 이미 내정되어 있었지만, 건강 문제가 불거지며 예정보다 쿼터마스터의 은퇴가 당겨졌고, 청년에 대한 검증은 아직 끝나지 않은 상태였다. 부서의 최선임자가 직무대행을 맡은 동안, 청년은 전임자가 남기고 간 시스템들을 정비하고 최적화했다.

청년의 실력은 최고였다. 그 점에 대해서만은 누구도 이견을 달지 않았다. 그의 머릿속에는 수도없이 많은 크고작은 장비의 설계도와 온갖 복잡한 회로도가 데이터베이스처럼 정리되어 들어 있었고, 개발 실력도, 네트워크 서비스에 대한 보안과 해킹 능력도 탁월했다. 사실은 탁월, 이라는 단어로 설명하는 것이 아까울 정도라는 것이, 내부의 평가였다. 만약 그가 MI6에 들어와서 국가를 위해 일하지 않았다면, 그는 진작에 페이스북 같은 것을 개발해서 여왕폐하 못지 않은 부를 축적했거나, 그렇지 않으면 흔적조차 없이 온갖 서비스와 시스템을 공격하고 다니며 그의 존재를 아는 일부를 위해 거액을 받고 경쟁자의 서버를 해킹하거나, 혹은 시스템을 검증하고 철옹성같은 보안체계를 구축하는 최고의 해커가 되었을지도 모른다. 사실 여러 사람의 입에 오르내리는 해커란, 뛰어난 해커일지는 몰라도 세계 최고의 해커일 리는 없을테니까.

하지만 그런 만큼, 검증은 철저해야 했다. 그 정도의 능력자에게 MI6 전체를 아우르는 정보접속권한이 주어진다는 것은, 자칫 감당할 수 없는 위험으로 돌아올 수 있는 일이었다. 청년이 아직 젊은 것도 문제가 될 소지가 있었다. 전임자, 부스로이드 대령이 처음 그 자리에 취임했을 때에도 같은 논란이 있었다고 누군가 지적했지만, 그때는 좀 더 젊은 나이에도 사람들이 의젓하고 성숙한 면모를 보이던 시대였고, 그때의 부스로이드도 지금 이 청년만큼 젊지는 않았다. 청년은, 아직 서른 살도 되지 않았다. 그는 아직도 학생처럼 보였고, 사랑에 빠져본 적도 없을 것 처럼 감정적인 문제에 서툴렀다. 부서장이란 실력만으로 되는 게 아니라는 반론들이 튀어나왔다. 다른 부서와의 이해관계를 조율하고, 부서원들의 감정적인 부분들까지 챙길 수 있어야 하는 게 아니냐는 이야기도 나왔다. 본인이 사나흘을 꼬박 새우며 일할 수 있다고 해서 다른 부서원들이 혹사당하는 것에 대해서도 무감하게 구는 사람이라면 좋은 상사라고 볼 수는 없다는 의견도 있었다. 맞는 말이었다. 최고의 실력자라는 이유만으로, 그가 평화롭게 Q 부서를 통솔할 수 있다고 확신할 수는 없었다. 그 말이 맞는 말이긴 했지만, M은 결단을 내렸다.

"말이 안 되잖아요. 모든 사이트를 열어볼 수 있는 키 코드라니. 그런 게 있다고 생각하세요?"  
"글쎄다, 어떤 수에라도 0을 곱하면 모두 0이 되듯이, 존재 가능성 자체를 닫아두긴 어렵지 않겠니."  
"가능성이 0이 아니라는 건 알아요. 하지만 쿼터마스터-."  
"난 이제 쿼터마스터가 아니란다, 얘야. 쿼터마스터는 너지."  
"전 아직 쿼터마스터가 아니에요."

청년은 입술을 비쭉거리며 중얼거렸다. 전화 저 편의 목소리는, 그가 기억하던 것 보다 확실히 쇠약해진 듯 했다.

"그런데, 요즘은 보안규정이 많이 약해진 모양이구나. 은퇴한 요원과 연락하는 것은 원칙적으로는 금지된 일일텐데."  
"상관없잖아요?"  
"얘야."  
"어차피 알아채지도 못할 거예요. 이 휴대폰의 명의자는 부스로이드 대령님이니까요."  
"......"  
"걱정마세요. 관료주의의 멍청이들에게 걸릴 정도로 허술한 짓은 하지 않아요. GPS 장치는 떼어버렸고, 기지국도 이 근처가 아니라 노팅 힐 근처의 위치정보를 받도록 조작해 놓았어요. 무엇보다 선불폰이고요. 결제도 현금으로 했고요. 설마, 그 현금에서 지문 감식을 하진 않겠죠."  
"그렇긴 하다만, 중요한 것을 잊고 있구나."

전화 저 편에서 희미한 웃음소리가 났다.

"내가 지금, 문병객이 와 있단다."  
"저런."

청년은 당황한 나머지, 뭔가 거친 말을 내뱉을 뻔 하다가 꾹 참으며 입술을 깨물었다. 노인은 차분히 대답했다.

"그러니, 보안 담당자가 될 사람이 자기 좋을 대로 굴면 안 된다는 것은 배웠겠지. 괜찮단다. 네게 나쁘게는 하지 않을 게야."  
"......저도 문병 가고 싶었다고요."  
"그래, 하지만 허가를 받아야 한다고 말했잖니."  
"계신 곳 정도는, 의료보험정보를 해킹하면 지금이라도 알아볼 수 있어요."

기침 소리가 났다. 청년은 어쩔 줄 몰라 하다가, 그가 찾아낸 '안전한 공간', 모든 CCTV가 만들어 낸 드문 사각지대에서, 벽에 등을 기댄 채 주저앉았다. 노인은, 아마도 혼신의 힘을 다한 듯 그에게 말했다.

"키 코드에 대해 완벽하게 조사했을테지."  
"그럼요."  
"그래서, 키 코드에 대한 네 소견은?"  
"그런 것은 없습니다."  
"그래."

노인의 목소리가, 낮게 가라앉았다.

"쿼터마스터가 그렇게 판정했으니, 그 문제는 더 거론할 필요 없겠지."

그리고, 전화는 바로 끊어졌다. 청년은, 노인을 몇 번 더 부르는 대신, 화면에 떠 있는 전파차단 표시를 확인하고 바로 배터리를 분리했다. 그리고는 현장요원들이 고장난 무기나 사용하고 난 선불휴대전화들을 반납하는 쪽을 지나며, 속의 메모리를 꺼내 드라이버 끝으로 부숴버리기까지 한 이 휴대전화를 바구니 속, 다른 휴대전화들 사이에 밀어넣었다. 그는 시계를 보고, 점심시간까지 아직 조금 시간이 남아 있는 것을 확인하고는, CCTV 관제실로 향했다. 그는 언제나처럼, 런던 한가운데를 종횡무진 가로지르는, 그로서는 이해할 수 없는 저 레벨 3의 타겟, 때로는 그에게 영감을 주기도 하는, 그 검은 코트의 인터넷 탐정을 화면에서 찾아내었다.

그의 안경에 비친 것은, 그 인터넷 탐정이 옥상에서 누군가와 대치하는 모습이었다.

고급 수트를 입은 남자가 입에 총을 물고 자살하고, 탐정은 당황한 표정을 짓다가 누군가와 통화를 했다. 아, 다른 화면이, 아래쪽에서 통화를 하는 그 탐정의 동료, 자그마한 금발 남자의 모습을 비추고 있었다. 청년은 탐정과 그의 동료의 모습을, 중앙 모니터에서 화면을 분할하여 큼직하게 볼 수 있도록 위치를 조정했다. 탐정의 표정은 정확히 보이지 않았지만, 금발 남자는 경악하고, 당황하고, 탐정을 향해 손을 내밀었다.

아주 잠시, 무언가 본 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 성 바솔로뮤 병원의 옥상을 향한 CCTV와, 그 아래의 도로 사이에서. 정확하게 구체화할 수는 없지만 그 사이에 필연적으로 존재할 수 밖에 없는 아주 작은 사각이 신경쓰였다. 그 생각을 머리에 담아둘 겨를도 없이, 탐정은 허공으로 몸을 던졌다.

CCTV 한 대가, 바닥에 쓰러진 탐정과 그의 머리에서 쏟아지는 핏줄기를 비추었다. 다른 CCTV가, 금발의 남자가 그에게 달려다가다가 지나가는 자전거에 부딪치며 넘어지는 모습을 보여주었다.

청년은 그 모든 모습들을, 그저 바라보고 있었다. 무감정한 그의 마음 속에 무언가 희미한 의문이 떠오를 무렵, 그는 두 가지의 소식을 전해들었다.

하나는, 전대 쿼터마스터였던 데스먼드 부스로이드의 부고였다. 그가 은퇴한 지 한 달만의 일이었다.

그에게 그 부고를 직접 전한 MI6의 수장, M은 그 비보에 뒤이어, 청년에게 공문을 한 장 건넸다. 강렬한 결핍과 상실과 슬픔을 제대로 표현할 수도 없었던 청년은, 이제 자신의 이름도 과거도 그저 극비로 분류된 데이터일 뿐, 다시는 그 이전의 삶으로 되돌아갈 수 없다는 사실을 실감했다. 스물 여덟 살의 청년은, 그의 전임자가 바랐던 그대로, 쿼터마스터로 임명되었다.

 

 

 

 

"그가 만들어낸 무기들은 정말로 수많은 사람들의 목숨을 구했지."

M은, 블랙 수트에 어쩐지 매듭이 비뚤어진 블랙 타이를 맨 청년을 흘낏 바라보다가, 다시 앞을 보았다. 흐린 하늘은 당장이라도 비를 쏟을 듯 어두웠다. 블랙 원피스에 수트, 줄마노 목걸이만을 한 M은 우산을 손에 든 채, 청년의 부축을 받으며 갓 조성된 새 무덤을 바라보았다. 조문객들이 하나둘씩 자리를 떠날 때 까지도, 그녀는 말없이 무덤을 바라보고 있었다.

"난 지금도, 그의 판단이 옳았기를 바랄 뿐이야."  
"......"  
"자네를 반대하는 사람들이 적지 않았다는 이야기는 들었겠지?"  
"예."

청년은 혼란스러운 표정으로 무덤을 바라보았다.

".....보여줘야죠."  
"본때를 보여주겠다는 말 처럼 들리는군."  
"쿼터마스터께서 틀리지 않았다는 걸 보여주겠다는 겁니다."

청년은 목소리를 낮추어 덧붙였다.

"그 멍청이들에게요."  
"이런."

청년의 그, 겁도 없는 하룻강아지나 내뱉을 법한 말에, M은 그날들어 처음으로 웃음을 보였다.

"내가 반대했으면 어쩌려고 그런 말을 내 앞에서 해."  
"......"  
"자네는 이제 한 부서의 책임자야. 감정 표현이 드문 것도 알지만, 그건 사실은 감정이 없는게 아니라 서툴러서, 어떻게 출력을 해야 할 지 몰라서 그러는 거지. 그렇지?"  
"......예."  
"배워야 할 것이 참 많을 거야, 새 쿼터마스터는."

M은 청년의 팔을 손으로 툭툭 쳤다. 청년은 어색하게 팔을 내었고, M은 그 팔에 부축하듯 기대어 천천히 걷기 시작했다. 청년은 어깨 너머로, 곧 비에 젖어갈 새 무덤을 잠시 바라보았다. 전대 쿼터마스터는, 아마도 처음으로 청년의 내면을 똑바로 보아 준 사람이었으리라. 그는 서투른 말주변에 가린 청년의 실력과, 수줍음 뒤에 숨겨진, 그 지평을 짐작할 수 없는 두뇌를 알아보고 이끌어주었다. 그리고 그는, 평생을 쌓아올린 그의 왕국을 기꺼이 청년에게 유산처럼 물려주었다. 자식도 손자도 없었던 노인을 차가운 흙 속에 두고, 부모형제에게조차 이해받지 못한 청년은 잠시 눈을 감았다 떴다. 눈물은 한 방울도 흐르지 않았다. 그는 M을 따라, 앞을 똑바로 바라보며 걷기 시작했다.

"일단은, 상급자가 지시하는 것을 잘 듣고 들을 것은 듣고 거를 것은 거르는 법도 배워야지. 기술적으로야 구현할 수 있어도 돈이나 시간이 너무 많이 드는 일이라면 포기하는 부분도 생길 거야. 다른 부서와의 조율도 해야 하고, 무엇보다도 같이 일하는 사람들을 배려할 줄도 알아야지."  
"노력해 보겠습니다."  
"제일 중요한 것은...... 자네 혼자서, 세상 전부를 상대할 수는 없다는 것을 배워야 한다는 것이고."  
"......"  
"협력이 기본이야. 자네 부서원들과도, 그리고 현장요원들이나 상급자들과도."  
"......예."  
"물론, 기술부서니까 다른 부서와는 조금 다르겠지만, 그래도."  
"예. 무슨 말씀인진 압니다."  
"안다니 다행이지만, 무슨 문제가 있다면 보고를 하고."  
"예."

어쩐지 심장이 꾹 눌리는 것 같다. 한없이 습도가 높은 공기 속을 걷는 것 처럼 숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않았다. M은 그런 청년의 얼굴을 바라보다가, 가만히 그를 불러보았다.

"쿼터마스터."  
"......"  
"Q."  
".....예."  
"돌아가서 일 시작해야지. 그리고."

M은 아주 잠시, 이 청년이 사실은 아주 어린 소년같다는 생각을 했다. 머리를 쓰다듬어 주고, 울 수 있도록 등을 쓸어주고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 아주 오랫동안 잊고 있었던 모성애가 그녀의 마음 속에 희미한 불씨처럼 피어올랐지만.

"......부서장에게는 그에 맞는 옷차림이라는 것도 중요하니까, 넥타이 정도는 매고 다니도록."

그녀는 손을 내미는 대신, 엄격하게 꾸짖었다. 그 언젠가, 그만큼의 애정을 쏟았던, 그때 그 일이 없었다면 지금쯤 큰 논란없이 쿼터마스터의 자리를 차지했을 지 모를 다른 이를 떠올리면서.

"수트는 불편한데요."  
"그렇다고 칼라도 없는 티셔츠 차림으로 돌아다니거나, 셔츠를 입었다고 해서 그 위에 아무것도 걸치지 않는 것은 곤란해. 그건 속옷차림으로 다니는 것이나 마찬가지고, 시골 우체국에 가도 부서장이 그런 차림으로 다니는 법은 없으니까."  
"그럼 어떻게 입어야 하죠. 스리피스 수트를 입고 출근해야 한다는 말씀은 아니시죠?"  
"자네, 학교도 괜찮은 데 나왔으면서, 왜 그렇게 이쪽으로는 아는 게 없는거야?"  
"점퍼(스웨터)는 괜찮을까요?"  
"......일단은 가디건 정도부터 시작하지."

아무래도 새 쿼터마스터에게 필요한 것은, 남자친구의 옷차림에 기겁을 하며 같이 쇼핑을 다니고 옷을 골라줄 여자친구가 아닐까 생각하며, M은 손으로 머리를 짚었다. 어디의 누구는 어차피 우리에게 내일은 없다는 듯 월급받는 족족 수트를 지르고 구두를 지르고 카드의 마그네틱이 남아나지 않을 만큼 옷장을 채워대고 있는데, 이 청년은 대체 그 월급을 받아서 어디에 쓰는 것일까.

"그리고 청바지는 그만두고. 어차피 청바지는 딱딱해서 움직이기 불편하지 않던가? 수염은, 면도를 하려면 제대로 하고 아니면 차라리 길러. 그리고......"  
"저는 쿼터마스터가 되겠다고 했지, 사르토리얼리스트 블로그에 제 사진을 올리겠다고 한 적은 없는데요."  
"제발 이런 문제에 대해서는 입 다물고 경청하는 법 부터 배워! 그리고......"

그리고.

믿고 의지하던 오랜 동료를 묻고 돌아서자마자 신임 쿼터마스터에게 옷차림에 대한 것부터 설명하느라 진이 빠지고 있는 M과, 장례식장에서 어울리지 않게 갑자기 웬 패션 강의냐며 난색을 표하고 있는 젊은 쿼터마스터의 뒷모습을 바라보는 한 남자가 있었다.

상복 차림의 남자는 차에서 내렸다. 그는 우산을 쥔 채 천천히 "데스먼드 부스로이드"라는 이름이 새겨진 묘비 쪽으로 다가갔다. 그는 잠시 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 얼굴로 하늘을, 그리고 무덤을 번갈아 바라보다가, 그 묘비에 손을 얹었다.

"멋진 작전이었어요. 덕분에 살았습니다, Q."

묘지는 이미 텅 비어 있었고, 하늘은 당장이라도 비를 쏟을 듯 했지만, 남자는 누가 들을세라, 속삭이듯 중얼거렸다.

"동생을 구해준 은혜, 결코 잊지 않겠습니다."


	3. Chapter 3

MI6 요원들의 정보가 담긴 하드디스크가 탈취당한 것은, 새 쿼터마스터가 부임하고 한 주도 지나지 않았을 때였다. 이전에도 몇 번인가, 특례로 배석했던 일. 요원들이 생사를 넘나드는 싸움을 벌이는 동안 위성을 제어하고 상황을 관제하는 임무를 맡았던 그 일을, 이제는 누구의 손도 빌리지 않고 완벽하게 해내야 한다. 요원들이 죽고, 가장 신뢰받는 더블오 요원 중 한 명을 희생시키면서까지, M은 그 정보를 지키려 애썼다. 애를 쓴 것 만으로 모든 일이 잘 풀릴 수만 있다면 얼마나 좋을까. 죽은 사람들을 체크하고, 산 사람들을 퇴각시키고, 위성으로 바라보고 관측하고, 위성으로도 잡을 수 없는 음영지역에 대해서는 현장에 나가있던 요원 이브 머니페니의 보고와 GPS 좌표를 중심으로 데이터는 예츨하고, 기계적으로 읊어댔다. 아슬아슬하게 승리를 점치면서.

음영지역에서 결국 상황은 역전되었다. 이브 머니페니는 결정적인 순간 가장 신뢰받는 더블오 요원 중 한 사람을 함께 죽게 할 지도 모른다는 공포로 방아쇠를 제대로 당기지 못하다가, 마침내 요원까지 쏘아버리고 말았다. 상관말고 쏘라는 M의 지시사항은, 아마도 틀림없이 007의 귀에도 그대로 들렸을 거다. 사람이 죽은 뒤에, 가장 마지막까지 남는 것은 청각이라는데. 그의 눈에 보이지 않는 곳에서, 총상을 입고 깊은 물 속으로 거꾸로 떨어진 더블오 요원을 생각하며, Q는 얼마 전 CCTV를 통해 보았던 한 인터넷 탐정의 죽음을 떠올렸다. 추락. 죽음. 그 피의 이미지를 연상하다, 그는 전대 쿼터마스터가 007의 커프스에 달아놓았던 바이탈 체크장치가, 여전히 희미하게나마 신호를 보내고 있는 것을 발견했다.

"철수시켜. 상황 정리 해."  
"잠시만요, M."

바이탈 사인은 점점 희미해져갔다. 007이 정말로 죽었을 가능성도 있지만, 그 이전에 계속 잡음이 새어들어오던 것을 생각하면 아마도 기계에 물이 들어가면서 망가진 탓이겠지. 이런 일에 희망을 두고 싶진 않았지만. 사람의 생명을 구하는 일에 딱히 집착한 적은 없지만, 그래도 살아있는 사람이라면 구하는 게 옳긴 옳았다. 한 사람의 요원을 키워내는 데 필요한 비용과 시간과 경험을 생각하면 더욱, 그를 이대로 죽게 두어서는 안 될 일이었다.

"죽지 않았을지도 몰라요."  
"미련 둘 것 없어.

M은 쌀쌀맞게 말하며 자리에서 일어났다.

"외교상 문제를 빚지 않을 정도까지. 이 이상 손 쓰면 일이 커져."  
"......"  
"저기서 죽는다면, 007의 운도 거기까지인 게지."

그녀가 먼저 자리를 뜨자, 한 명, 또 한 명, 현장을 관제하던 이들이 자리를 뜨기 시작했다. 마침내 빈 관제실에서, Q는 헤드셋을 잠시 다시 귀에 대어 보았다가, 나직히 내뱉으며 책상을 주먹으로 쳤다.

방아쇠를 당기지 않으면, 직접 무기에 손을 대지 않으면, 이런 기분을 느끼진 않을 줄 알았다. 죽음. 더이상 아무 것도 생각할 수 없게 된다는 그 상황은, Q에게는 언제나 공포를 불러일으켰다. 그런 것을 두려워하면서 어떻게 이 곳에 있는 것일까. Q는 입술을 깨물었다. 붉디 붉은 입술이 진붉게 부풀어 올랐다. 어린애같은 감정이라는 것을 알지만, 그럼에도 불구하고.

"Shit......"

어떻게 표현해야 좋을지 모를 이 무력감을 주먹에 쥔 채, Q는 관제실의 벽에 등을 기대고 앉았다.

청년은 평생 보았던 죽음보다 더 많은 죽음을, 오늘 하룻동안 보았다. 마이크 너머, 화면 너머, 희미한 위성신호 너머로 느껴지는, 죽어가는 이들의 마지막 숨결같은 신호와 상황과 총격과 더 많은 정보들이 한번에, 혈관으로 마약이 쏟아지듯 그의 정신을 뒤흔들었다. 그는 눈을 감았다가, 안경을 벗으며 손으로 얼굴을 짚었다. 울고 있진 않았지만, 막연하게 울고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 이런 불확실하고 불분명한 감정을, 그저 생각하며, 또 분석하며, 다른 이들은 이런 상황에서 어떻게 했을지를 머릿속에서 떠올려 보고, 혹은 시뮬레이션을 하듯 사람마다 다른 모습을 추측해보다가, 그는 낯선 기척에 눈을 떴다.

"여긴 아무나 들어오실 수 있는 데가 아닐 텐데요."

우산 끝이, 바닥을 치는 소리가 났다. Q는 마른 몸을 일으키며 안경을 고쳐 썼다.

"다시 말해서, 여기까지 아무 방해도 받지 않고 들어온 사람이라면, 적어도 그렇게 바닥에 앉아서 맞이할 사람은 아니라는 뜻이겠죠."  
"각종 사회공학적 해킹을 통해 이 곳에 들어올 가능성에 대해서도 부정할 순 없겠죠, Sir."  
"꼼꼼하군요, 쿼터마스터."

우산, 우산이다. 쿼터마스터가 뭐라고 하셨지? 우산을 쓴. 아, 그래.

"신분증부터 제시해 주시겠습니까?"  
"저런, 그런 일은 입구에서 이미 다 처리했을 거라고 생각하지 않는 모양이군요."  
"입구에서 처리가 끝났다면."

적어도 상대방이, 적이 아니라는 것만은 알겠다 싶었다. 그렇다면 저렇게까지 여유를 부릴 수는 없을테지.

"이쪽에도 누가 들어왔는지, 혹은 나갔는지, 신상명세와 사진 정도는 뜨게 되어 있는데요."  
"물론 그렇겠죠."

CCTV에 기록이 있을 테니 저 중년에 대해서는 천천히 알아볼 수도 있겠지만, Q는 그 사내가 마음에 들지 않았다. 혈색이 썩 좋지 않은 하얀 살갗에, 이쪽이 무슨 말을 하건 다 이해한다는 듯한, 이쪽을 애송이로 보고 있는 교만함이 느껴지는 얼굴. 생긴 것만 봐서는 입구의 오퍼레이터를 잡아 그 목덜미를 깨물고 튜브에 든 음료수를 빨아먹듯 피 한 방울 남기지 않고 쪽쪽 다 빨아먹고 버린 뒤 들어온 흡혈귀 같은 게, 밝은 햇살에 비춰 보면 발 밑에 그림자도 없을 것 처럼 인상이었다. 물론 Q가 너무나 잘 아는 기술의 세계에는, 1년 내내 밤낮이 뒤바뀐 채 달빛에 얼굴 바랠 일조차 없이 처박혀서 개발을 하는 사람이나, 혹은 새벽 별 지기 전에 일어나서 해가 떴다가 지는 것도 모자라 달이 중천에 뜰 때 까지 모니터를 붙들고 늘어지는 집요한 작자들이 있어, 역시 대개는 좀비요 무슨 행사라도 있어서 때 빼고 광 내고 차려입어 봤자 되다 만 흡혈귀처럼 보이는 젊은이들이 발에 채일 지경이었지만, 남자에게서 느껴지는 것은 그런 무기력함과는 또 다른 것이었다. Q는 남자의 우산을 쳐다보았다. 그가 태어나서 지금까지 유일하게 존경할 수 있었던 어른이 그에게 했던 농담이 문득 완성된 문장으로 떠올랐다.

"그리고 제 생각엔 제가 이미 쿼터마스터께 당신에 대해 이야기를 들은 것 같은데요."  
"오."  
"쿼터마스터께서 그렇게 말씀하셨죠. 언젠가 제가 쿼터마스터가 된 뒤에......"

Q는 겁도 없이 성큼 걸어가 남자의 어깨를 잡아 몸을 돌리고는, 그대로 복도로 밀어내며 덧붙였다.

"우산 들고 다니는 꼰대가 와서 헛소리를 하면, 보안 위반이라고 하고 내쫓아 버리랬어요."


	4. Chapter 4

"보안 위반?"

남자는 입가만 당겨 웃었다. 그 시선이, 어쩐지 압도적이라고 생각하며 Q는 남자의 얼굴을 똑바로 노려보았다. 제일 먼저 든 감정은 짜증이었다. 여기는 그의 구역이었다. 정확히는, 전대 쿼터마스터가 그에게 물려준 왕국이나 다름없었다. 키보드를 두드리면, 세상 어느 곳이라도 위성이 연결되어 있는 한 볼 수 있었고, 그의 사무실로 돌아가면 세상 어디라도, 원하는 곳이라면 해킹해 들어갈 실력도 자신도 있었지만, 무엇보다도 그를 뒷받침할 시스템도 갖추어져 있었다. 그런 자신의 세계에, 이 남자는 신분증을 목에 걸지도, 생체코드를 인증하지도 않고 걸어들어왔다.

"이곳에 들어올 때는, 설령 M이라 해도 생체인증 과정을 거치게 되죠."  
"홍채와 장문인증 말이로군요."

남자의 눈동자에 유쾌한 미소가 어렸다.

"하긴, 그 정도는 되어야지. 보안카드 같은 것을 인증이라고 하는 데 치고 제대로 된 것을 보지 못했으니까."  
"무슨 뜻이죠."  
"예전에, 배스커빌 연구소에서 일어난 사소한 장난에 대해 하는 말입니다. 당신과는 상관없는 일이죠, 쿼터마스터."

배스커빌 군사연구소라는 말에 Q는 잠시, 이 남자의 진짜 신분에 대해 생각했다. 대체 누구일까. 전대 쿼터마스터가 그렇게 말했을 정도라면, 그는 예전부터 이곳에 자주 드나들었다는 말이 된다. 우산을 든 남자라니. 무슨 딥쓰로트나 담배맨처럼 흘러간 미국드라마에나 나올 법한 이름이 아닌가. Q는 안경을 치어올르며 그를 바라보다가, 손을 뻗어 문가에 놓인 컴퓨터 키보드를 왼손으로 두드렸다. 오른손은 여전히 남자를 문 밖으로 밀어내기 위해, 그의 가슴에 댄 채로.

CCTV에 찍힌 남자의 얼굴을 인식시켰다. 남자에 대한 기록에 "접근금지"가 떴다. 배스커빌 군사연구소의 시스템에 강제로 접속하고 남자의 정보를 넣었다. 남자에 대한 정보에 접근했나 싶었는데, 바로 거부 메시지가 떴다.

\- Potential Level 5 Security Breach

Q의 이마에 주름이 갔다. 그리고 10초도 지나지 않아, 남자의 휴대폰이 울렸다.

"오."

남자는 휴대폰을 흘낏 들여다보고는, 여전히 자신의 가슴을 밀어내고 있는 청년의 손목을 붙잡았다.

"꽤 복잡한 신분증명을 좋아하는 모양이군요. 좋아요. 지난 번 일 이후로 보고루틴을 줄인 보람이 있다는 것을 확인하기도 했고."  
"무슨 뜻입니까."  
"지난 번에는 25분이었죠."  
"......"  
"25분이나 활개를 치게 두고 있었어요. 그 녀석을."

남자의 입가에 씁쓸한 미소가 도는 사이, Q는 기지국 로그에 접근하기 시작했다. 뒤진다 한들 남자의 휴대폰 번호 외에는 아무것도 알아낼 수 없겠지만. 그런 휴대폰에 정상적인 정보가 들어 있을 리도 없겠지만. 그럼에도 불구하고 한방 먹이려는 듯이. 남자는 휴대폰을 들고, 청년의 왼손이 키보드 위를 달리는 것을 바라보고 있었다.

"그 녀석이 당신을 만났다면, 꽤 좋아했을지도."  
"누구 말입니까."

키보드를 두드려대던 청년의 시선이, 모니터 한 구석에서 멈추었다. 제대로 된 정보가 들어 있을 리 없다고 생각했는데. 휴대폰 번호로 검색하자 아마도 이 남자의 이름인 듯한, 결코 흔하지만은 않은 이름이 떠올랐다.

홈즈, 마이크로프트.

그 낯설지만 익숙한 이름에서, 청년은 늘 바라보던 모니터 속의 남자를 떠올렸다. 검은 코트, 활기찬 발걸음, 큰 키, 때로는 조증에 걸린 듯한 몸짓과, 그리고 그 최후까지.

"인터넷 탐정 셜록 홈즈......"

Q는 중얼거리다가, 고개를 들어 남자를 바라보았다. 남자는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯, 희미하게 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 그 순간, 모든 것이 아귀가 맞는 듯 했다. 어디다 대놓고 말을 하지 않아서 그렇지 가만히 CCTV를 들여다보면 합법과 불법의 경계를 교묘하게 오가는 정도가 아니라 대놓고 불법을 저지르고 다녀도 별 하자없이 자기 추리에 전념할 수 있었던 그 인터넷 탐정과, 생체인증 없이 여기 들어와서 입가를 당기는 듯한 묘한 미소로 그를 바라보는 이 남자의 관계, 아니, 그 CCTV가 애초에 인터넷 탐정을 주목하고 있었던 이유까지도. Q는 말을 고르다가, 고를 필요가 없다는 것을 깨닫고 양손으로 남자의 가슴을 뒤로 떼밀었다.

"그러니까 지금 권력으로 친족을 스토킹하거나 뭐 그러셨던 겁니까? 그 친족 되는 사람은 이쪽의 비호 하에 불법행위를 태연히 저지르고요?"  
"동생."  
"설마 배스커빌 연구소까지...... 저런, 동생이라고요?"  
"그와 내가 형제간인 데 뭐 불만 있는것 같은 표정아군요."  
"설마, 삼촌과 조카 쯤 되는 줄 알았는데."  
"신중한 차림새란 본래, 사람을 두세 살 정도 더 나이들어 보이게 하는 법이죠."

남자는, 마이크로프트 홈즈는, 이런 밀고 당기는 상황이 퍽 즐거운 듯 한 발 물러났다, 다시 앞으로 한 발 다가서며 대답했다.

"그리고 지금까지 확인한 것만으로도, 내 보안등급이면 여기서 이런 대접을 받을 이유가 없다는 것 정도는 알아챘을 줄 알았는데요, 쿼터마스터."

물론. 남자의 말은 틀리지 않았다.

"자기가 입력한 에러메시지의 의미도 기억 못하는 것은 아니겠죠."  
"설마요."

Q는 조금 전 보았던 에러메시지, 그리고 그에 대한 정보에 억세스하려 할 경우 바로 남자에게 연락이 가도록 조치된 이 시스템을 누가 개발했는지 분명히 알고 있었다. 전대 쿼터마스터가 마무리를 하기도 했고, 결국 그의 공식적인 마지막 업적으로 보고되었지만, 이 보안프로그램 재구축 사업은 몇달 전 청년이 직접 손을 댔던 일이었으니까.

이 남자가 내부에서 분류한 보안레벨, 그중에서도 최상위층 레벨에 속한다는 것은 분명했다. 그것만으로도 이 남자가 지금 이 공간에 들어올 적법한 이유가 될 수 있다는 것도. 그러나 Q는, 여전히 남자를 가로막았다.

"하지만 제대로 된 보안 담당자라면, 열 번을 다시 확인하고 조심해도 부족하지 않다고 생각하는 법이죠. 아주 사소한 사회공학적 해킹만으로도 시스템은 무너질 수 있으니까."  
"오."  
"모든 시스템을 한번에 장악하거나 날려버릴 수 있는, 그런 것 따위는 없어요. 하지만 공기처럼 가벼운 사소한 것도, 공격에 눈먼 자에게는 뻔한 보안 허점이 될 수도 있는거죠."  
"당신이 이아고가 아니어서 다행이군요, 쿼터마스터."  
"난 이아고도 아니고 멍청한 오셀로도 아니지만, 칭찬할 것 없어요, 미스터 홈즈. 난 지금 당신을 의심하고 있는 중이니까."  
"저런."  
"당신의 이름만으로는 부족한데다, 그 이름도 진짜인지 내가 알 게 뭡니까. 알아볼 수 있는 모든 것을 확인하기 전에는, 당신을 여기 한 발자국도 들여놓지 않을 겁니다. 아시겠어요?"  
"그렇다면."

남자는, 마이크로프트 홈즈는 빙긋 웃으며, 바닥을 짚은 우산에 기대어 섰다.

"이런 것은 어떨까요, 쿼터마스터. 당신은 가장 어린 쿼터마스터이자 이곳에 입사한 가장 어린 기술부서원이죠. 컴퓨터를 끼고 살고 매일 패스트푸드 따위로 식사를 때우며 Q 부서 구석 소파에 찌그러져 잠들기 일쑤지만, 셰익스피어과 미술에도 어느정도 조예가 있는 편이죠. 그럼에도 불구하고, 정작 자기 자신에 대해서는 알지 못해서 자기 몸에 맞지도 않는 큼직한 옷가지들을 어울리는 줄 알고 둘둘 감고다니고. 그 바람에 당신 쌍둥이 형제에게 늘 걱정을 사고 있죠. 저기 걸어놓은 큼직한 야상, 당신 쌍둥이의 옷이죠? 그는 오른손잡이지만, 당신은 왼손잡이니까. 닳은 모양을 보면 알 수 있죠. 유행이 꽤 지났는데도 여전히 입고 다니는 것을 보면, 꽤 마음에 드는 모양이긴 한 것 같군요. 그게 아니면 당신 동생에 대해 애정이 깊든가."  
"내 개인정보에."

Q는 입술을 깨물었다.

"그 녀석이 오른손잡이라는 이야기는 없을텐데요."

걸려들었군, 하고 생각하는 듯한 남자의 오만한 미소 앞에서, Q는 한순간 아찔함을 느꼈다. 차라리 그가 스마트폰이나 몰스킨 수첩이라도 들고 있었다면, 꽤나 꼼꼼하게 신상정보를 캐고 있다고 생각했을 거다. 하지만 아니다. 이 남자는, 그냥 보고 읽듯이 말하고 있었다. 그저 오연하게 한번 위아래를 훑어보는 것 만으로도.

"그리고 그는 내 동생이 아니에요, 형이죠."  
"이곳에서 쌍둥이 형제 중 형이라고 불리는 쪽이, 동양에서는 동생으로 인지된다는 걸 압니까?"  
"상관없어요. 난 누군가의 형 노릇을 할 생각도 없고."  
"그리고 그는, 뜻밖에도 불과 몇 분 먼저 태어났다는 이유만으로 당신을 많이 챙기고 걱정하고요. 당신 관점에서 볼 때에는 무지하고 한없이 평범한, 런던 어디서나 볼 수 있는 그런 허술한 사내인데. 그런 사람이 MI6의 쿼터마스터를 걱정하고 잔소리를 해대고."  
"시끄러워요."

청년은 안경을 추어올렸다. 눈빛으로 사람을 죽일 수 있다면 이미 그를 죽여버렸을 듯이 노려보았지만, Q의 입은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 남자는, 그가 생각한 것 보다 흥미로운 사람일지도 모른다. 그런 생각을 하는 자신의 표정이, 남자의 등 뒤편, 유리에 비쳤다. 부끄러울 정도로 적나라한 표정이었다. 남자가 그 표정을 알아보았다면 말이지만. Q는 얼른 미소를 거두고 손을 내밀었다.

"시끄럽다는 말과 그 악수가 어울린다고 생각합니까."  
"친구는 될 수 없겠지만 적으로 돌리기엔 좋지 못한 상대일 테니까."  
"현명하군요, 쿼터마스터. 젊은 분이."  
"그러게요. 우리 영감님한테 애늙은이 소리나 듣는 분이, 동생 분 닮아서 탐정놀이나 하시는 것 보면 신기하기도 해서요."  
"한 가지만. 난 동생을 잃었고, 그 애에 대해 농담을 하기엔 아직 좀 이른 것 같지만."  
"그건 실례했어요. 하지만 당신은 흥미로워요."

남자는, 마이크로프트 홈즈는, 고개를 끄덕였다.

"마이크로프트 홈즈."  
"Q."  
"코드명으로 자기소개를 하는 습관은 어디서 배운 겁니까."  
"우리 영감님은 은퇴하시던 날에야 자기 이름을 알려줬어요."  
"좋은 제자로군."

마이크로프트는 빙긋 웃다가, 청년의 뺨을 손끝으로 가볍게 건드리며 물었다.

"그래서, 자기소개가 끝났으니 이제 영감님 말씀대로 내 엉덩이를 걷어차서 내쫓을 건가요, 쿼터마스터?"


End file.
